Various types of devices have been utilized for breaking or crushing bottles, jars, and the like glass articles. However, since the breaking of such type glass articles generally results in flying fragments which are relatively dangerous, as well as sharp edged multiple size fragments which are difficult to handle, there has been a need for a device which is not only safe, i.e., in guarding against flying fragments, but also which will function to break the glass into small size, easily handled fragments or particles, with very little, or almost no dust-like particles. Thus, the invention herein relates to an improved crusher or breaker for fragmentizing bottles, jars and other glass articles and which functions to crush the glass into small, relatively rounded particles or fragments which can be easily handled even by the human hand, without danger of injury and which is formed as a compact, relatively inexpensive unit easily utilized in various indoor locations without danger to persons in the surrounding area.